


Three views One feeling

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A POV piece that will go from Speed's POV to Horatio's and finally to Greg's. <br/>Horatio and Greg are in a relationship and find that they want that certain, snarky someone to join them. I don't own 'em and certainly don't make money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speed's POV

At first I wasn’t exactly sure what I was seeing. I mean, I work in a crime lab, so you’d think that would be a pretty normal thing to have happen, but I also happen to have been doing paperwork at the time. If you start seeing weird random shit while doing paperwork then it’s either time for a vacation or a psych eval. Or maybe a drug test.

With what I saw it should probably have been all three. My boss, you see, is the ultimate professional. I mean I’ve seen him take on armed men pointing a gun at him without breaking a sweat. Hell, he wears suits and dress shirts and never seems to show anything but the ultimate cool attitude and we work in Miami, Florida. I didn’t think it was possible for Horatio Caine to be anything other than cool and professional.

Apparently I was wrong.

It all started when I was doing paperwork and saw Horatio walking up the stairs to his office. He was wearing jeans. Don’t get me wrong here, nothing extreme or anything, just ordinary black jeans that looked old, worn and soft. But still jeans. Still something I’d never dreamed I’d see my boss in, especially at the lab because, like I said, ultimate professional at everything. At that point I wasn’t even sure what kind of shirt Horatio had on because my mind was still stuck on those black jeans. Somehow, to me, they were more obscene, more sexual than the leather lace-up pants Delko liked to wear clubbing and I wasn’t even sure why. I’d never had jeans affect me like that before. Jeans were jeans and yet Horatio made then so much more.

And I always thought I was straight.

The shirt question was answered when Horatio came out of his office and headed towards the elevator. A plain white t-shirt and an ocean blue dress shirt opened like a jacket. He looked more casual, more relaxed than I’d ever seen him and, as much as I hate to admit it, I was curious.

I signed out for a late lunch. Hey, I hadn’t had a break yet and I had my cell phone with me in case anything came up.

Horatio drove straight to the airport and parked, well waited, in a loading zone outside of domestic baggage claim. That’s when I started wondering if maybe I shouldn’t be spying on him. It was one thing to drool over him in that outfit he was wearing and another to invade his personal time. I was just about to start the bike and leave when this kid comes bouncing up to Horatio, wrapped around him and kissed him. A male kid. Well, okay, at least legal age, maybe a little older, but still young. And he was really happy to see Horatio too. I was close enough to see their tongues slide together a couple of times and they were doing this in public.

How did I not know about this? How did I not know my boss was gay? Or in a relationship? I looked at the young man a little closer and knew that he wasn’t a local. And no, the airport wasn’t a clue; there was just something about him that didn’t scream Miami to me. He had spiky blond hair with what looked like rainbow highlights in it and was dressed in jeans and a really wild t-shirt.

Horatio finally broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper something to his boyfriend. I was too far away to tell exactly what was going on, but I had a hunch based off the kid’s reaction. The slight hip grind seemed to hint at intimacy.

I checked my watch and saw that I was more or less off the clock, which was just as well because I didn’t think I could leave my little side-trip into peeper-land for anything.

I wasn’t sure when I got so nosy. I mean, yeah, I’m a CSI, but its one thing to go digging around in someone’s life to solve a crime and another to spy on my boss when he was with his boyfriend. But I really couldn’t find it in me to care at that point because I’d realized something and that was that my boss was pretty damn hot out of his suits.

I followed Horatio and his boyfriend to Horatio’s house and felt my heart sink. If they were going to go inside then there was nothing I could do. I was so going to draw the line at peeping in bedroom windows. That was just a little too criminal for my tastes. But I’d been to Horatio’s house once or twice and knew that there was a deck and a stretch of beach out back. There was still a chance that they’d be outside.

So I did what any normal stalker would do. I parked down the street and snuck around until I was in the bushes and had a pretty good view of the deck and beach. And I made sure to put my phone on silent too; I didn’t want anything to interrupt what I was hoping to see very soon.

And I got lucky – Horatio and the kid walked out not five minutes after I was settled. Horatio had a large beach umbrella set up over his table and the shade only dulled their features, not their conversation. The kid was actually sitting on the wood table in front of Horatio, so I had a fairly clear view of their profiles.

“I’ve missed you, Greg,” Horatio said as he ran his hands up and down Greg’s legs.

“It’s harder than I thought it would be, being in two cities like this,” Greg replied. “You still don’t need an awesome, brilliant and handsome DNA expert out here?”

“No, and I wish we did,” Horatio sighed. “You could always come out and be my sex toy, Greg.”

Greg laughed and leaned in to kiss Horatio and, at that point, I realized the relationship had been going on for a while. There was love between them, an easy banter that seemed so natural that it shocked me. I didn’t know how two men living in two different cities could have such a relationship, even when one of them was Horatio Caine.

As they had been kissing Horatio’s hands were busy and I had to bite back a gasp of surprise and shock when I saw the outline of Greg’s erection. I’d never seen anything like this before and any porn I’d watched I was usually focused on the women and hadn’t ever really seen another man’s erection before. There was a part of me that wished I was closer so I could see all the details I knew would be there.

Horatio pushed gently until Greg was leaning back on his hands and pulled the younger man’s jeans off. I had no clue what was going on but it was pretty obvious that Greg did because he spread his legs and just stared at Horatio.

I felt my throat spasm when Horatio leaned in and seemed to inhale the erection in front of him. What a way to find out that my boss has no gag reflex. I watched in awe – and a fair bit of shock – as Horatio moved up and down a few times before pulling back and wrapping his hand around the base of Greg’s cock. He stayed in the same position and I couldn’t tell what he was doing, only that it seemed to be driving Greg crazy.

“I need to be in you, Greg,” Horatio said.

“Oh, please,” Greg whimpered trying to thrust up.

“Uh, uh, be a good boy,” Horatio said. He opened his mouth and licked a long stripe up the erection in front of him. “You’ve got to stay still for me, Greg.”

“How can I stay still when you’re mouthing my cock and talking?” Greg panted. “You know vibrations drive me crazy.”

“I do,” Horatio said. I had never seen suck an evil smirk on Horatio’s face before. He looked like he wanted to torture the poor kid in front of him for hours and I didn’t know if I should be worried or not. I mean, kid, he’s gonna have some stamina in him, right? Then I realized, at some point, I’d grown hard and my pants were really, and I mean really uncomfortable. The problem was that I didn’t know if I could move without rustling and drawing attention to myself. Horatio and Greg seemed to be pretty caught up in each other, but things moving in the bushes would probably get their attention. And I really didn’t want to explain to my boss what I was doing in his hedge watching him get his boyfriend off.

It took some time, more than I really wanted to spend, but I managed to shift my position without making too much noise and was able to unzip my own jeans. I had to bite my lip to keep the sigh in when I took my own erection out and palmed it. If I’d known I’d be watching live porn I would’ve planned better, had some lube in my pocket or something. But I figured I’d just have to make do with what I had. I licked my hand and started stroking myself slowly, just enough to tease without giving any relief and turned my attention back to the deck.

While I’d been messing around in the bushes Horatio had stripped both Greg and himself and I really did have to bite back a whimper. I could see Horatio’s ass and found my hand just itching to reach out and grab it, squeeze and not let go any time soon. Those suit jackets of his had been hiding a prize. And it seemed like Greg was pretty fond of it too, based on the way that his hands were holding onto it as Horatio climbed up onto the table and settled into position over the kid.

Now don’t get me wrong, I might have thought I was straight right up until the moment I saw Horatio in those jeans, but I knew enough about gay sex to know that it hurts without some kind of prep time, not to mention lube. It was possible I’d missed the lubing up, but there’s no way I took that long to get myself settled around in the bushes so Horatio had skipped a pretty major step. There was no way that he’d be able to get his erection inside of Greg’s ass.

I felt my mouth drop open as Horatio gripped Greg’s hips, lifted him up and thrust smoothly forward in one stroke. I guess he was still the ultimate professional even in the bedroom as I would’ve thought it’d take a few tries poking around to get everything lined up just right, not to mention stretching out the person on the bottom. I waited for the cry of pain and just kept waiting because it never came. Greg’s head dropped back with a dull thud on the table as he arched up against Horatio as if trying to get him deeper into his body. Horatio readjusted Greg’s hips a little and then rested forward on his arms.

“How you doing, Greg?” he asked.

“You feel so good,” Greg replied with a moan as Horatio pulled back and thrust forward again. “Never want you to leave me again.”

I could hear Horatio chuckle as he leaned down to, most likely, kiss Greg’s throat. His head was on the far side of Greg’s body and I really felt cheated that I couldn’t see what was going on. But I watched as Horatio’s cock moved in and out of Greg’s body, my hand matching on my own erection, and found myself wondering how it could possibly feel good. Like I said, I know a bit about sex between guys, if only from cases I’d worked in the past, but had never really thought about it in terms of the action involved. And it just looked awkward. Hot as hell, yeah, but awkward. Greg had to be hurting from the angle he was bent at to let Horatio be on top of him like he was, and the table had to be murder on Horatio’s knees. I just didn’t really get why they’d do something like that. Did I want to try it? Not really, not on either end. It was one thing to watch, another to think about letting someone near my ass, or going places that were just wrong.

Greg’s cry caught my attention and, for a second, I thought that I’d been seen. But then I realized that they were still focused only on each other and wondered what had happened. As far as I could see Horatio was still just thrusting into Greg’s body, nothing had changed there, but Greg was acting like he was being shocked. His body was starting to shiver and tremble and he was grasping at Horatio like he was in pain. Then, just as Horatio reached between them and wrapped a hand around Greg’s erection, the kid’s body seized up completely and he climaxed with a cry of Horatio’s name. Horatio kept moving, but I could tell from the way his body was starting to jerk that he was close to the end himself and I started to move my hand faster. I didn’t want to get left behind.

Horatio’s head dropped to Greg’s neck as he froze and came and then rolled to the side – only just staying on the table – still wrapped up with his boyfriend. I found myself alone in the bushes with a sticky hand and nothing to clean myself up with. It figured. Some days it just didn’t pay to get out of bed. I was just about to make do with what I had – my pant leg which was just wrong – when pale legs appeared in front of me. I looked up with a sinking heart, just knowing that I was in a lot of trouble.

“You can use the guest shower, Speed,” Horatio said. “Then we’re going to talk.”

Yep, I was dead.


	2. Greg's POV

There was music playing in the background, but I always have music playing no matter where I am. It helps me think. I know my boss and most of my co-workers wonder exactly how I can think with what they call noise surrounding me, but I find it soothing. I have a way of pushing the music to the background unless I really want to listen to it, and that wasn’t my objective while I packed to go to Miami.

I had the weekend free and I was going to be able to spend it with my lover.

It had been months since I’d last seen Horatio, when he’d been able to fly to Vegas for a short weekend, and I couldn’t wait to be in his arms again. Somehow I always felt safer when I was with him, and we were still trying to figure out a way to move me to Miami. We’re that committed to each other, and yet I couldn’t help but wonder if we should just be committed.

We were planning to seduce another man into our bed. And not just any man, we had our eyes on one of Horatio’s CSIs. I still wasn’t sure where the burning desire to have two men in bed with me came from, but it was there and I’d been so ashamed of it until I found out that Horatio felt the same way. To know that I could love him with everything I am and still feel desire for another was scary. I thought there was something seriously wrong with me.

It wasn’t a night I would ever forget either. We’d gone out to a nice dinner, Horatio treating me as if I was the only person alive, making me feel so special and loved. That was just the way he was and yet it always made me wonder if I deserved that much love and attention. He even took me to a club, which I knew he didn’t really enjoy, so I could dance. That I knew he did enjoy, even if he didn’t like the other people touching me. I’d just joined him at his darkened table in the back, he always liked to hide where he could watch and not be seen, when a dancer caught my attention. He was dark haired and dressed more conservatively than most of the people, but there was something about the way he moved that just made me drool.

I jumped when I felt Horatio’s hand moving over my lap. “Do you see something you like, Greg?” he asked in my ear, starting to rub me through my jeans. “I can introduce you, if you’d like.”

“Huh?”

“The guy you’re watching is Tim Speedle, one of my CSIs,” Horatio said. “I don’t know how he feels about other guys, though.”

“Oh, I was just impressed by his moves,” I lied tearing my eyes away and looking back at Horatio.

“Greg, don’t do that,” Horatio said. “It’s okay to feel like that, you know. You can want to be with him and it doesn’t change how you feel about me. I understand.”

“How?”

It had been too hard to talk when the music changed so Horatio and I left and went back to his place. We spent the rest of the night talking, no seriously, talking about Speed – as he was known – and how we both felt about him. And now I was on my way to Miami to see if our plans had any merit. I wondered why I was feeling butterflies in my stomach as I locked my apartment door.

The plane ride was spent turning thoughts over and over in my mind until I thought I was going to go crazy. I finally switched my iPod from music over to a movie I’d downloaded and hadn’t had a chance to watch yet. I wanted to be moderately calm when I met up with Horatio.

Horatio was right where he’d promised to be when I bounced out of the airport. I couldn’t help but bounce when I was happy and I was really happy to see him. Totally forgetting that we were in public, I went right over to him and wrapped around him, pressing my lips to his in a kiss. A kiss he returned happily and I opened for him, letting our tongues slide together.

He finally pulled back and leaned around. “Speed followed me, Greg,” he whispered in my ear. “Why don’t we head home and see if he takes the bait? I cleaned off the deck table just for you.”

I couldn’t help it. I moaned and ground my hips forward. Horatio smiled at my eagerness and took my bag, motioning to the car. I got in and settled back, just happy to be back in Miami with my lover.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Horatio?” I asked once we were in traffic. “I mean, I really like what we have between us and if things go wrong it could really create a mess for not only us, but for Speed too.”

“I don’t think showing him what we have will do anything,” Horatio replied. “We’re not going to force him, Greg. I know Speed and I know he won’t care about our relationship even if he doesn’t want to join. But if you’re having second thoughts about it, then tell me so we can talk.”

I laughed. “It seems like we’ve talked and talked and talked and just keep going in circles,” I said. “I want to be seduced on the deck and I’d love to have Speed watching. You’re right that that, at least, won’t hurt anything.”

We spent the rest of the drive talking about random stuff, Horatio checking the mirrors often to be sure that Tim Speedle was still behind us. When we got to his house I went to the bedroom to drop off my stuff and grab what we’d need on the deck and, once we were sure Speed was in a good place, we made our way out onto the back deck. Horatio winked at me as he sat down, his back to Speed and I hopped up onto the table.

“I’ve missed you, Greg,” Horatio said as he ran his hands up and down my legs, teasing me with a soft touch.

“It’s harder than I thought it would be, being in two cities like this,” I replied. “You still don’t need an awesome, brilliant and handsome DNA expert out here?”

“No, and I wish we did,” Horatio sighed. “You could always come out and be my sex toy, Greg.”

I couldn’t help the laugh at that statement and leaned in to kiss Horatio again. I loved the feel of his lips against mine and moaned softly as his hands kept working on my legs, teasing me to hardness. It wasn’t long before I was squirming a little at the pressure in my jeans, wanting to be free, exposed to Horatio’s touch.

Horatio pushed gently until I was leaning back on my hands and pulled my jeans off, making me sigh with relief. I knew what was coming next and I couldn’t wait for Horatio’s next move. I spread my legs open and looked down at Horatio.

He winked at me again and swallowed my erection in one smooth move. I moaned and let my eyes close as Horatio moved his head up and down a few times, getting me wet and teasing me with his tongue before he pulled back and wrapped his hand around the base of my cock.

“I need to be in you, Greg,” Horatio said.

“Oh, please,” I whimpered trying to thrust up into the vibrations or Horatio’s mouth.

“Uh, uh, be a good boy,” Horatio said. He opened his mouth and licked a long stripe up the erection in front of him. “You’ve got to stay still for me, Greg.”

“How can I stay still when you’re mouthing my cock and talking?” I panted. “You know vibrations drive me crazy.”

“I do,” Horatio said with an evil smirk. He looked like he wanted to tease me a while longer, but was holding back.

I glanced over Horatio’s shoulder and saw that Speed was trying to free his erection from his pants and considered that a fairly good sign. I smiled down at Horatio and pushed up just long enough to get my t-shirt over my head before settling back to watch as Horatio stripped. I replaced his hand with my own and stroked slowly as I watched him shrug out of his clothes. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just nodded towards my jeans.

The prep time was next to nothing, but he never hurt me when he slid into me. I grabbed a hold of his ass as he climbed onto the table and took a hold of my hips. My head fell back as Horatio entered me with one push and thudded on the table, but I pushed back against him to show that I wanted more, that he hadn’t hurt me at all. Horatio adjusted my hips a little and leaned forward on his arms.

“How you doing, Greg?” he asked.

“You feel so good,” I moaned as Horatio pulled back and thrust forward again. “Never want you to leave me again.”

Horatio chuckled and leaned down to kiss and nip at my throat as he moved in me. I wrapped my legs around him and shifted around a little, both trying to take him deeper and change the angle of his thrusts just a little

I cried out when Horatio’s cock nudged over my prostate and I couldn’t help but clamp down on him as he thrust into me again. Horatio knew he had the angle and I could see him focus on holding it, each thrust in sending a small shock through my system. And then I lost it when Horatio slipped his hand between us and wrapped his warm hand back around my erection. I came with a cry of his name and held on as he kept moving in me, seeking out his own release.

Horatio’s head dropped to my neck as he froze suddenly and I was filled with the warmth of his release. I wanted him to stay with me while we both came down, but that wasn’t part of the plan. He rolled to the side, only just managing not to fall off the table, and cuddled me for a moment. We could both see that Speed had climaxed as well and was looking around for something to clean up with. Horatio kissed me, pulled out and walked over to the bushes where Speed had been hiding. I pushed up on an elbow to watch the exchange – and Horatio’s ass.  
“You can use the guest shower, Speed,” Horatio said. “Then we’re going to talk.”

It was all I could do not to laugh. Speed didn’t know what was about to hit him.


	3. Horatio's pov

I wasn’t sure what convinced me it was time to put the plan I’d plotted with my lover into effect, but I knew that we had to act soon. It wasn’t hard to sneak some casual clothes into my locker over the period of a week and, on the day my lover was due to arrive in Miami for the weekend, I headed down to the locker room to change, knowing that I would have to walk past the trace lab – and Tim Speedle – to get to my office. No one at the lab had ever seen me in casual clothes before, not even Alexx, I was always in my suit so I knew that they suspected that I not only lived in my suits, but slept in them too. I was hoping the shock of seeing me in my favorite jeans and t-shirt would be enough to entice Speed to follow me to find out what was going on.

It was harder than I thought it would be to keep my expression neutral while walking through the lab. I could feel the moment that Speed’s eyes hit me and followed me up to my office. So far things were going according to plan, but if Speed didn’t follow me to the airport when I left, then my lover and I would have to figure out something else to try and entice Speed into our bed. I knew that Greg was still unsure of things and felt bad for wanting another man like he did, no matter what I told him, he would feel like that until Speed either turned us down or accepted our offer and joined us. I was hoping for the latter, but didn’t know if it would happen or not. I had never seen any indication that Speed liked men sexually, and didn’t know how he would react to what he was going to see.

With his yellow bike, it’s hard for Speed to blend into traffic, so I spotted him more or less immediately after leaving the lab and smiled. Curiosity is a wonderful trait in a CSI, but it’s probably also the easiest to exploit, if you know what you’re doing. And I certainly did. I was excited to see Greg, it had been too long since we’d been together, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to bring him out to Miami to live and work, but he wouldn’t be able to find a job. The lab wasn’t hiring at the moment, and I didn’t want him to sit around and feel useless all day while I was at work. That wouldn’t have been fair to either of us. Point aside that I would be able to afford it with no problems, even with how much Greg enjoyed his food. Maybe if things worked out the way we were hoping, we’d be able to work something out so he wouldn’t have to be apart from me again.

I parked outside the baggage claim and leaned up against the Hummer to wait. I knew that Greg would come bouncing out with his bags, just happy to be in Miami. I could also see Speed trying his best to look inconspicuous not far away and bit back a smile. I only hoped that I had him hooked enough to keep him behind me long enough for the plans to be put into motion. When Greg finally emerged from the airport, he came right up to me and pressed up into a kiss. I didn’t care that we were in public, I was just so happy to see him again that I returned the kiss, letting our tongues slide together before I pulled back and leaned around. “Speed followed me, Greg,” I whispered in his ear. “Why don’t we head home and see if he takes the bait. I cleaned off the deck table just for you.”

He moaned and ground his hips forward into mine. I smiled and took his bag, motioning to the car. Once Greg was settled and I had his bag stowed, I pulled out into traffic, watching to see what Speed would do next. I bit back a smile when he followed us.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Horatio?” Greg asked once we were in traffic heading towards my house. “I mean, I really like what we have between us and if things go wrong it could really create a mess not only for us, but for Speed too.”

“I don’t think showing him what we have will do anything,” I replied. “We’re not going to force him, Greg. I know Speed and I know he won’t care about our relationship even if he doesn’t want to join. But if you’re having second thoughts about it, then tell me so we can talk.”

He laughed. “It seems like we’ve talked and talked and talked and just keep going in circles,” he said. “I want to be seduced on the deck and I’d love to have Speed watching. You’re right that that, at least, won’t hurt anything.”

The rest of the drive was spent talking about random day to day stuff that we’d missed during our nightly phone conversations. Greg normally called me while he was having breakfast just as I was about to go to bed. It was a harder schedule to keep, me on days and him on nights, but we worked hard not to let it come between us. I checked the mirrors as often as I could to make sure that Speed was still behind us, and he was. When I pointed that out to Greg, he just smiled. When we got to the house, Greg went back to the bedroom to drop off his stuff while I watched for Speed. It was hard because I didn’t want to let him know that I was watching for him, but I had to make sure that he was in a good spot to see the deck. I wondered if he was feeling a bit like a stalker as I watched him creep through the bushes.

Finally Greg and I made our way out onto the back deck and the table shaded by a large umbrella. I winked at Greg and sat down with my back to Speed. Greg hopped up on the table in front of me and framed me with his long legs.

“I’ve missed you, Greg,” I said as I ran my hands up and down his legs, teasing him with a soft touch.

“It’s harder than I thought it would be, being in two cities like this,” he replied. “You still don’t need an awesome, brilliant and handsome DNA expert out here?”

“No, and I wish we did,” I sighed. “You could always come out and be my sex toy, Greg.”

He started laughing at that statement and leaned in to kiss me again. As I kissed him, letting my tongue slip in and out of his mouth, I kept working on his legs, my fingers teasing him to hardness and it wasn’t long before Greg was squirming a little, obviously wanting his jeans off. I pushed gently until Greg was leaning back on his hands and pulled his jeans off. I could tell that he knew what was coming and spread his legs for me, looking down with lust darkened eyes. I winked at Greg again and took his cock into my mouth in one smooth move. I felt more than heard his moan and started to move my head up and down, sucking and teasing with my tongue, getting him wet before I pulled back and wrapped my hand around the base of his erection to hold it still.

“I need to be in you, Greg,” I said.

“Oh, please,” Greg whimpered trying to thrust up into the vibrations or into my mouth, it was hard to tell.

“Uh, uh, be a good boy,” I said. I licked a long stripe up the erection in front of me. “You’ve got to stay still for me, Greg.” 

“How can I stay still when you’re mouthing my cock and talking?” he panted. “You know vibrations drive me crazy.”

“I do,” I said with what Greg always told me was a wicked smirk. I really wanted to tease Greg a while longer, but was holding back. I didn’t want to risk things coming to an end too quickly after all. 

I saw Greg look over my shoulder and figured that it was a good thing because he smiled down at me and pushed up just long enough to get his t-shirt over his head before settling back down to watch as I stripped. The second I stepped away from him, he replaced my hand with his own and stroked himself slowly as his eyes fixed on every piece of bare skin he could find. I finally raised an eyebrow at Greg and he just nodded towards his jeans, telling me that everything we needed was in there.

I spent as little time as I dared prepping him for me, but he never seemed to mind. I felt Greg’s hands on my ass when I climbed up onto the table and took a hold of his hips. I winced when Greg’s head fell back and thudded on the table as I pushed into him with a single thrust, trying not to whimper at the heat that surrounded me. Greg pushed back against me, so I adjusted his hips and leaned forward on my arms.

“How you doing, Greg?” I asked.

“You feel so good,” he moaned as I pulled back and thrust forward again. “Never want you to leave me again.”

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss and nip at his throat as I moved in him. Greg’s legs wrapped around me and he shifted around, obviously trying to not only get me deeper, but change the angle of my thrusts just enough.

He cried out and I knew that I had the perfect angle. I moaned as his body clamped down on me as I thrust into him again. I focused on holding that angle as I thrust into him, hitting his prostate more often than not. I could tell he was close so I slipped my hand between us and wrapped it around his erection. Greg’s cry of my name echoed through me and he held onto my hips and shoulders as I kept thrusting, wanting to climax so badly that I could feel it in every part of my being.

My head dropped to Greg’s neck as my body froze and seized in an intense climax and rolled us to the side, only just staying on the table, and cuddled Greg for a moment. I could see that Speed had climaxed as well and was looking for something to clean up with. I kissed Greg, pulled out and walked over to the bushes where Speed had been hiding. Speed’s dark eyes trailed up my naked form and I could tell that he was feeling something – perhaps trying not to panic.

“You can use the guest shower, Speed,” I said. “Then we’re going to talk.”

With luck, Speed wouldn’t know what was about to hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

Speed cursed himself as he scrubbed off all the evidence of what had happened in the bushes. It wasn’t that he couldn’t believe he’d been caught; it was that he’d been stupid enough to believe that Horatio hadn’t known he was being followed. There were times that the man seemed psychic and Speed had fallen for the act that Horatio had put on. It had been a trap and Speed had waltzed right into it like a total idiot. The problem was that he didn’t exactly understand what the trap was, or what Horatio and that kid, Greg, were hoping to accomplish.

He dried off and put on the borrowed sweats – his jeans needed to be washed – before heading out to find out exactly how much trouble he was in.

Horatio and Greg were sitting on the sofa in the living room; Greg curled up against Horatio’s side with the red head’s arm draped across him. They both looked up as Speed walked in. “Do you feel better, Speed?” Horatio asked with a smile. He knew exactly how much his trace expert hated to be dirty.

“Yeah,” Speed replied as he flopped into a chair across from the lovers. “What the hell is going on here, Horatio?”

“That should be obvious, Tim,” Horatio said. He stood carefully and moved over towards Speed. “It should have been obvious since you saw me at the lab.”

“Spell it out for me,” Speed said.

“We want you,” Greg commented from the sofa. “Ever since we saw you dancing at Sparks.”

“Horatio went clubbing?” Speed asked, shocked more by the fact than that his boss and his boss’ boyfriend wanted to seduce him.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Speed,” Horatio said. He leaned over bracing his hands on the chair’s arms. “Would you like to find out?”

Speed looked up and had to lean back quickly to avoid kissing Horatio. “How can you be so sure I’m interested?” he asked.

“We saw you in the bushes,” Greg commented again, stretching out and rolling to face Speed. “But you can say no and we’ll stop.”

“But aren’t you the least bit curious, Tim?” Horatio asked, his voice dropping into a lower tone than Speed had heard before. He had to admit that it did make his body tingle.

“What do you want to do?” he asked swallowing nervously.

“Everything,” Horatio whispered finally closing the distance between them, melding his lips to Speed’s. Greg sat up and leaned forward, not wanting to miss an of the action.

Horatio’s lips moved over Speed’s for a moment before they parted and his tongue slipped out, teasing at the seam of Speed’s mouth. Speed opened with a soft moan and Horatio plunged inside, quickly learning and hitting all the hot spots he could find.

Greg jumped up when Horatio’s hand reached back towards him and he hurried over, climbing onto Speed’s lap. Horatio broke away and, right after Speed managed a large breath, Greg claimed his mouth in another intense kiss.

“We want to do everything with you, Tim,” Horatio whispered, nibbling Speed’s left ear. “We want to take you to our bed and love you. Please say yes.”

“His body says yes,” Greg murmured.

“Come with us, Tim; if we do something you don’t like then we’ll stop. I promise.”

Speed was torn. He’d been seriously turned on watching Horatio and Greg together, seeing their naked and aroused bodies, but he was still unsure about where certain things had to go. His body was in full agreement, but his mind still wasn’t sure. But hearing Horatio’s promise made him feel better. “You’ll stop if I ask?”

“The second you ask,” Horatio replied.

“This still seems weird,” Speed said. “I’ve never even thought about sleeping with another guy before.”

Greg grinned. “That’s the reason for the little show out on the deck. Horatio wasn’t sure how you felt about guys, so we worked out that idea to see how you reacted,” he said. “Based off the results of our little experiment we felt comfortable moving forward.”

Speed looked up. “I heard you mention DNA,” he said. “Where do you work?”

“I’m out in Vegas until something opens up here.”

“He’s on the same shift as Catherine and Warrick,” Horatio added. “That’s how we met.”

“We talked on the phone a couple of times during the case, hit it off, met in person and have hated being apart ever since,” Greg said.

“So that’s where you keep vanishing to,” Speed grumbled looking at Horatio. “You do know that you’re driving Calleigh and Eric crazy with your random weekend holidays.”

Horatio smirked. “I keep my personal live very secret, Tim,” he said. “Let them wonder.”

“Yeah, and drive me crazy with all their stupid speculations,” Speed grumbled. “Do I have a sign on my head that says tell me all your stupid problems?”

“No, just seduce me,” Greg said. He leaned back in and licked Speed’s neck. “Although it would be easier in the bedroom.”

“You’ll stop if I ask?”

“We’ll stop,” Horatio said.

“Promise,” Greg added.

Speed took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Greg climbed off Speed’s lap and ran off down the hall. Speed glanced up at Horatio. “Does he always have this much energy?”

“Pretty much.” Horatio pulled Speed to his feet and in for another deep kiss. “Just the basics today, Tim; we have time for more later.”

“And if I want something more advanced?”

“Then we’ll try it.” Horatio ran his hands over Speed’s bare chest, teasing nipples and ribs. “Go see what Greg’s up to. I’ll be right there, okay?”

Speed was tempted to point out that he and Greg knew nothing about each other, but didn’t. It was entirely possible Horatio had told Greg about Speed, so it was only him who was flying completely blind. Repeating to himself that he could always say no, Speed went down the hall to Horatio’s bedroom.

Greg had stripped the bed down to the top sheet, put out towels, lube and condoms – for his sake, Speed assumed – and was lying in the middle of the bed on his stomach, feet kicking in the air, obviously waiting. “Greg, no offense, but I like to know something about the person I’m sleeping with,” Speed commented sitting on the bed.

“What’s my sign?” Greg grinned. “I’m from California; only child who was way overprotected my whole life. I’ve been on night shift in Vegas for the past five years, my boss makes me nervous as hell, and I like loud music on while I’m working. I love to surf, although I can’t in Vegas, reading and watching movies.”

“And he has a great lung capacity,” Horatio commented from the door. “Finish up, Greg.”

“I love sucking guys off, kinky sex, will top or bottom and am very flexible,” Greg finished with a leer.

Horatio moved to the far side of the bed and stretched out, head on a couple of pillows so he could see his lovers.

“Anything else you want to know?” Greg asked as he rolled so his head was on Horatio’s stomach.

“Yeah, why me?” Speed asked.

“Because of who you are,” Horatio replied. “Tim, I’ve wanted you since day one but, as the boss, couldn’t risk anything. Greg has been fascinated since the night at the club. I think you hide behind sarcasm so much that, at times, you forget you’re more than worthy of being wanted and loved. I imagine it’s shocking to have two men with you at the same time, but we’ll do our best to make this as easy as possible.”

“H, you’re still the boss,” Speed pointed out.

“And we know each other well enough now that this will work,” Horatio said. “You know your job doesn’t depend on you sleeping with me. And I know that you know that.”

“It still doesn’t make any sense,” Speed sighed. “But I do trust you?”

“So what’s your comfort zone now?” Greg asked.

“Why now?” Speed frowned. “Why not just ask what my comfort zone is?”

Greg grinned and reached back, stretching and tickling Horatio at the same time. “Because the zone will change the more aroused you get,” he said. “We need to know what’s off limits totally and what might be okay as you relax a little more.”

Horatio caught Greg’s hands, pulled him up and rolled so his younger lover was pinned to the bed. “No tickling, Greg,” he said with a quick kiss. He glanced back over his shoulder. “Do you just want to watch for a bit, Tim? Get an idea of what’s going on and then we’ll have some real fun.”

“Sure,” Speed agreed. He had really enjoyed watching the lovers together out on the dock, and it would give him some time to think.

Horatio smiled and turned back to Greg, leaning in and capturing his mouth in a slow, easy kiss. The younger man murmured in his throat and shifted until Horatio was cradled by his legs. Horatio moaned softly and traced Greg’s lips with his tongue for a moment before he slipped inside.

Speed could feel himself getting hot as he watched the kiss. Having felt how good Horatio was, he found himself wanting to be on the receiving end of the kiss; to feel Horatio’s tongue doing wicked things to his mouth. He wasn’t sure about how much he liked the idea of his ass being touched or touching one of the others, but Horatio had promised only basics, which probably meant no actual sex, at least not for him. Speed also wasn’t too sure about sucking on another man’s cock, but thought if he got caught up in the moment enough, he might not mind too much.

He swallowed hard when two pairs of eyes focused on him. It looked like Speed was dessert.


	5. Chapter 5

The lovers rolled so Horatio was on his back with Greg on top of him again. It seemed to be their favorite position. Speed bit his lip, trying to hide how nervous he actually was - and failing horribly. He didn't realize how well Horatio could read him.

"What are your limits, Speed?" Horatio asked reaching out to run his fingers through the messy black hair. "What don't you want?"

"Can you leave my ass alone?" Speed asked in reply. He leaned into the touch and moved to follow the hand, ending up laying next to Horatio on the bed. 

Horatio smiled softly. "Of course, Speed. I promised you just the basics today and what you're talking about is advanced. Today is just about touching and kissing," he said. "We want to show you how good it can feel to be loved."

"What else?" Greg asked. He'd rested his head on Horatio's chest and was gazing over at Speed. There was a mix of lust and something else in his chocolate brown eyes that Speed couldn't place, but never remembered having directed at him before. It made him smile. 

"Put up with me being jumpy?"

"Of course," Horatio said. He cupped the back of Speed's head and pulled softly. Speed moved up onto his elbow and leaned in for a kiss. Horatio kept it light on purpose, wanting to try and get Speed to relax a little more as he could sense the tension running through the other man. Greg pushed up slowly and moved around on the bed until he was behind Speed, taking care that his erection didn't get anywhere near Speed's ass. He didn't want to startle their new lover. 

Speed moaned softly when he felt Greg's chest against his back and opened, Horatio's tongue slipping inside as if it was just what he had been waiting for the whole time. He pulled on Speed's shoulders until the other man was resting on his chest. Greg grinned and ran his hands along Speed's back, just rubbing to keep him relaxed. 

It was Speed who broke out of the kiss to pant for air. "You are too good at that, H," he managed between gasps.

"Don't stoke his ego any more, please," Greg groaned. "He really doesn't need it."

"Credit where credit is due, Greg," Horatio rumbled. He sat up and pushed Speed down onto the bed. "I think it's time we explore the new territory a little and see what we find. How does that sound, Tim?"

It was one of the few times Horatio had used his real name and Speed shivered at the way it sounded in that new, lower voice. "I'll stop you if you do anything I don't like."

"That works."

Horatio and Greg stretched out on either side of Speed and started kissing him softly on his face, lips teasing over skin, tongues flicking out and tasting as they moved over his cheeks and lips, not moving in tandem at all and Speed found it to be a really strange sensation, but could also feel his cock hardening as they moved. Both his new lovers knew what they were doing and he could tell that he was going to be crazy by the time they did anything serious.

Greg took Speed's ear lobe into his mouth and sucked at the same time Horatio attacked his nipples, pulling a cry from Speed. He arched up off the bed, Horatio moving easily with the motion. "I think you found a hot spot there, H," Greg said before licking Speed's neck. 

Horatio grinned and kissed across to the other nipple as his hand slipped down towards the waistband of Speed's pants. He paused, just teasing the skin of Speed's stomach, waiting for something to tell him either to stop or keep going. Speed's hands tangled in the sheet as his hips pushed up, searching for a touch.

"I guess that's a yes," Horatio murmured, the vibrations of his voice doing interesting things to the nipple he was licking. Speed gasped and pushed up, twisting for a touch from both of the men in bed with him. Greg took the hint and moved down to the neglected nipple as Horatio's hand slipped under the band of Speed's pants seeking the erection that was hidden by the fabric.

Speed cried out when Horatio's hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking it. The feeling of the two mouths on his nipples and the hand wrapped around him was enough to push him over the edge embarrassingly fast. He collapsed back on the bed gasping for breath and only opened his eyes when he realized that his lovers were looking at him. "What?"

"I guess it's been a while," Horatio smiled kissing Speed gently. 

"Yeah," Speed grumbled. "Someone likes keeping me late at work."

Greg laughed. "I wonder why that could be," he said. He kissed Speed's neck again and stretched out with his head propped up on his hand.

"So there really was a plot to keep me from having a sex life after all," Speed said. "Delko said I was crazy."

"We needed to be sure that we had a fair chance," Horatio grinned. "And Tim, there's still a lot more that we can teach you, if you want."

"I think you'll be able to convince me," Speed said.


End file.
